A Day in the Life of Rikuman and Paopu Boy part II
by styrofoamboots
Summary: SEQUEL. A daily routine for our beloved superheros Rikuman and Paopu Boy may get a little out of hand. But like most stories, we hope to have a happily ever after.
1. Driver's Permit

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or anything in it for that matter, except the game, which I wish there was more  
Axel, but, hey, I ask for too much sometimes...  
Oh well.  
I'm a lonely little fantasy girl, wishing of red hair. Okay, that was a little awkward, but, anyway.

* * *

It was another gorgeous day on Destiny Island, Riku and Sora were taking it easy from all their 'Protecting Destiny Island" business. Sora was laying on the sand, working on his tan, Riku reading a book under the paopu tree.  
After finishing the book, -- considering it was a Dr. Seuss book, it didn't take long – Riku lazily walked over to the motionless teen almost halfway across the beach, he started to wonder why the came out to the island today, when they could have  
done this very thing nearer to town. He shrugged to himself, stepping up to the darker boy. Nudging Sora in the side, Riku raised a brow at the slight snoring sound he made when he still didn't get up.  
He's not tanning is he?  
Riku rolled his eyes, grabbing Sora by the legs and dragging him slowly to the ocean, then throwing him in. He found pure amusement when he heard Sora scream and saw his eyes immediately widen at the cold sensation. The water around Sora seemed to boil and for a second Riku thought he saw steam appear above his head. A blur of brown and silver could be seen racing across the sand and falling back into the ocean. Sora was standing above Riku with an overly-sharp stick he found  
while dashing up the port.

And sadly, for Sora, they were interrupted once again, by another loud screeching sound coming from nowhere. Riku took this moment to slip from underneath the lanky teen and pumble him to the ground. The both glared at each other they looked up  
at the sky, and of course, there, once again, by the setting sun was the Trademark Heart Logo, eyes widening, the traded looks.  
"Oh god, not again… I thought we were on break!" Sora said, slamming his fist into the moist sand below him.  
"Urg, and I was just having fun."  
"Squashing me!?"  
"Yes. Why, do you want me to stop? Are you a baby, still?" Riku mocked.  
"No. I just…--" Sora got cut in mid-sentence by Riku dragging him to the secret cave, once again.  
Honestly, he felt a little more than awkward as he watched his best friend de-clothe himself in mid-sprint. But as they reached the cave, he found himself undressing through the air. They panted when the got to their newly bought wardrobe, courtesy  
of Kairi.  
As the pulled out there quite laughable super-outfits, they shielded themselves from each others gaze, trying to avoid last times outcome.

Stretchy spandex and all, the teens slipped into their ladies underwear (a.n. Still no clue what they are.) And made a dash to the secret door in the secret cave, Riku pushed the button to the door and they flew down their 'Pole of Might', having just installed it to have the full effect of being a super hero. Not to have strange strip-tease parties.  
Anyway.  
After hopping into the Riku-mobile and fighting over "How Riku is too young to be driving." They made it to the town square, once again. They looked to the screen in the middle of the super car too see what their objective was. Le Gasp! Disaster Duck and Greedy Goofy have escaped and are now setting fire to all the towns' children's toys!

Sora just about fainted, but Riku smacked some sense into him.  
"Pull it together man! We have to help the helpless!" Riku said.  
"Huh, homeless people!?"  
"No, Helpless. H-E-L-P-L-E-S-S."  
"Heartless! No! Not again!" Sora screeched taking cover under the leather seat.  
"Jeeze, get a hearing-aid! I said helpless." Riku said opening the door and running out.  
Sora reluctantly followed, full grip on his Paopu Bombs.

Screaming and shouting were heard throughout the town. Taking quick glances around them, Rikuman and Paopu Boy found the source of grief and torture. There, red-handed, or shall I say, fire-handed? (a.n. Haha, I made a funny! Just kidding.) There was Disaster Duck, himself, setting fire to a little girls' toy pony. Riku pulled out his freeze gun for effect. "Stop right there, Disaster Duck! Sora, get Greedy Goofy!"  
"Yes sir!" Sora did a run-tackle at the dog-ish creature. Making the villain crash to the ground and begin being attacked by a trembling amount of Paopu Bombs.  
Riku had Disaster Duck cornered, the police surrounding them, munched on their dounuts in anticipation.  
"You brought this upon yourself." Riku murmured, blasting his freeze gun at the duck. Hearing a sharp, annoying quack escape the ugly ducklings mouth. It seemed, Greedy Goofy had fallen unconscious from the pain of the delicious, yet deadly bombs.  
And for the second time, the town cheered, though mostly the children, and stared in awe at the two hero's.

Before getting back to the Riku-Mobile, the two teenage hero's got two scoops of Paopu ice cream for the road. Enjoying the attention from there neighbor's, even if they didn't know it was them behind the utterly cool, rad, wickedly-awesome masks.

"Once again, all in a days work, eh, Paopu Boy?" Riku said, smiling.  
"You are still not suppose to be driving..."  
"You know what?! I got my permit!"  
"What ever you say, boss man!" Sora grinned, swinging his ice cream around, splattering some on Riku's face.

* * *

Please review, I'm thinking of making this into a series, but, it depends if you guys like it or not.  
Pleas, if you guys have the time, one of my close friends is writing a story, I think it's really good, it'll be just awesome if you guys go read it, her penname is Trumpet4life586 please check out her story!


	2. A New Villain Arises

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own Kingdom Hearts, any of it's characters or blah, blah, blah.  
I might have thrown in a little sora x riku, in there. :) But don't expect much, I'm a sucky romance writer. haha.  
I have a few questions, which will be listed at the end, and like one while their talking. They are put at the end, so hopefully you'll read the whole thing.  
I'm dedicating this to my two favorite (and only) reviewers, ranchdressing and Becca86. You guys is da bomb, for-shezzy.

* * *

After a long, hard day of beating bad guy booty, the two young heroes sat at the dock, staring at their melted ice cream from earlier. Riku sub-consciously wiped the drying liquid that had been splattered on his face from and earlier event. His brows became arched, remembering the incident, and what Sora said. He SO had a permit, in fact, next month, his mom is taking  
him to get his official Driver's License. Haha, in your face, shrimp! Sora and his short-ness, man, I so own him.

Riku grinned, not noticing Sora staring at him.  
"What are you smiling for?" Sora asked, innocently. Shaking his head wildly, Riku broke into a nervous sweat.  
"No-nothing, Why?! What's it matter to you, huh, Midge?! Huh!" Maybe he said it a bit to insanely, but hey, it's Riku. Even if Sora was staring at him like he was thinking of taking him to a mental hospital.

Luck has it, Tidus shows up in his boat. He plucked his blitzball from the corner and hit Riku right in the face with the ball of doom. Oh Dear Lord, baby Jesus. It. Is. On.  
"what was that for?!" Riku said, punching Sora's shoulder for laughing at him.  
"Pay back! I saw you wink at Selphie when you stopped Disaster Duck and Greedy Goofy!" Tidus yelled, running for his lost blitzball.  
"Like anyone even remembers Goofy's name, jeeze." a sighing Sora said.  
"Wha- What!? I did not, I like !!"(A.N. I don't really know a person right for Riku that's a girl, without him confessing his secret love for you-know-how. Help?)  
"Heh, yeah, she's pretty hot. But I saw you wink at Selphie!" Tidus defended.  
"Uh, well it might have been someone else, like Kairi!" Riku stated, turning away from the two shocked boys.  
"Kair!?"  
"Did someone saw my name?" Kairi magically appeared out of seemingly nowhere.  
"No!" Riku shouted.  
"Yes!" Sora and Tidus said, Riku throwing them a 'I'll-kill-you-later' look. They gulped.  
"Oh really? What about me?" The lone girl said, stepping closer.  
"Uhm, how you and Selphie are such good friends now!" Sora said, trying to save himself from his best friend.  
"Mm, okay, well, I'll see you guys later, kay?" She said, walking away.  
Riku quicklt turned to Tidus.  
"How do you even know about me and Sora being super hero's of Destiny Island, anyway?" He said, suppressing hateful thoughts.  
Heheh, mwahahahaha! I know all about you two, all about your little antics. You see, while those lamers Donald and Goofy were burning toys, I've been watching you two, I see everything!" The blond said, throwing a smoke bomb. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a dark and devious super villain.  
"Say what?" Riku said, coughing up a rikuball (don't ask.).  
"Haha, yes, it's true. I bought this outfit at the Villains Convention!" The new villain said, bringing out his pathetic excuse for a sword. Well, I've at least seen better... And Bigger.

"Hm, we should look into this 'Villains Convetion'... Anyway. Hurry, to the secret cave!" Sora called, racing off to the super-secret cave. Thought, it might not be so secret anymore.

They stumbled into whatever they found, when finishing, they turned to each other, and saw a mixture of the super outfits on the other.  
They rolled their eyes and ran out, ignoring the fact that they looked ridiculous. Rikuman and Poapu Boy, to the rescue! (insert hero theme.)  
"Hurry, Paopu Boy, tell a joke!" Riku man yelled, pulling out a rope from his super-pocket, and turning it into a lasso.  
"So, why did the chicken cross the rode?" Paopu Boy asked.  
"To kill Rikuman and Poapu Boy." Tidus said, dully.  
"Heheh, what's up with airplane food these days, huh? Heh." Sora said nervously.  
Whoosh! (insert soundeffects.)  
The lasso slipped right over Tidus, tightening around his arms. Rikuman did a Super-Riku-Punch-Extravaganza and sent the villain flying... Right into the island's jail.  
How original. Sike.

The two deranged heroes wiped the pretend dirt from their hands, smirking at how totally awesome they are.  
They went back to the dock, picking up their empty ice cream cones, and screamed. Like little super-girls. All because there were ants in them. And I thought they were men...  
Riku thought of one thing.  
Revenge.  
He jumped up, threw the ice cream cone down Sora's pants and ran off.

* * *

Okay so, I already have an idea for the next chapter, but I think I'll need help. So, I'm taking pretty much any suggestion. So throw 'em at me! :) Please.  
Now, questions.  
Besides the question I already asked at the beginning of the story.  
What should Tidus' Super-Villain name be?  
Should Sora get payback on Riku for dumping his ant-cone down his pants?  
How do you want to see as villains?  
Any new heroes?  
And most importantly, what do YOU want?  
And how do you feel about that?  
On another note, I would like to say, I am sorry, i write such short stuff. : /  
Give me ideas, and I'll write longer, better ones. :D


	3. The Villains Convention

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. Sadly... D: Alright, not so sad, they make fantastic games. :D  
**A/N:**I wasn't to say sorry to ranch dressing about not making this chapter how I said I would. So I decided, I would put multiple  
scenes of Sora getting revenge. And of course, Tidus' now official name. :D  
Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

Today, we find our hero's putting on different outfits. More… Villainous outfits. And do you know why?  
Of course you don't, I don't really know why I asked.  
Anyway.  
They are dressed villainous today, for one reason. And one reason alone.  
They're going to the _Villains Convention_. (Insert terrifying music.)

"So you are totally sure this cape is evil enough." Riku asked.  
"Oh yeah! Those bunnies give it that mastermind touch. Do I pick out great clothes, or what!?" Sora said, grinning completely  
moronically. Riku mumbled something in-coherent then walked out of the public bathroom. Sora raced to put his not-so-evil super villain clothes on and ran out of the smelly stall. They were face to face with the place they would hopefully be finding information on their enemies. The Villains Convention. (Insert Terrifying music.)  
"Do we go in, now?" Riku asked.  
"Uhm, yeah. . ." Sora said, wondering why his best friend was suddenly turning into a dummy.  
And so they happily skipped across the street.  
Not really, they walked as sinister as they could, going up to the body guard.

"Urm, Hello there fellow evil-doer." Sora said, trying to disguise his voice.  
"Come on in." The man's voice much more. . . Scarier.  
They continued their pathetic walk into the huge building. They saw many people, they saw giant gooey monsters, and Disaster Duck and Greedy Goofy, they even saw Pwned Newbie-Man!  
They almost blew their cover by rolling on the floor, trying to contain their laughter. People were actually cowering in fear  
at the last villain. But after all the stares and one man dressed in all purple asking them: "Are you two okay? We can't have  
our villainous powers falling apart, now could we?"  
"Oh, snort, sorry! We have random seizures. . . Our bad." Sora said, stomping on Riku's foot to keep him from continuously  
laughing.  
"Sucks for you two." The man said then went to the evil ice cream shop.  
Pwned Newbie-Man came up to the two under-cover super somethings.  
"I noticed your powerful seizures, may I ask your names?" The blonde said, completely oblivious to the disguises.  
"Oh, Uhm, I'm Paopu Hater!" Sora said quickly.  
"And I'm. . . Villain Dude!" Riku said slowly.  
"Those are wonderful names! Why didn't I think of them? Especially Paopu Hater, you know, My sworn enemy is Paopu Boy!" Pwned Newbie-Man said.  
"Ours too! Tell me, what do you know about him, and his lame-o parter Rikuman?" Sora asked, getting a stomp on the foot from Riku.  
"Oh, probably not as much as you. His weak spot is girls, but his paopu Bombs can knock out most people in this room. And that Rikuman, well. . ."  
"Well?" Riku gasped.  
"Well, if it wasn't for Poapu Boy he'd probably be really weak, but he's a pretty good hero. . . I suppose." He continued, giving Riku an odd look.  
Sora, grabbed Riku quickly and started walking around the room.  
They bumped into Pete, repeatedly saying sorry.  
"Hmm, yous twos look real fimiliar." He said.  
"Huh? Oh, no way! I don't think we've ever met." Riku said attempting to cover up.  
"Are you sure? . . . Ooooh, I remembers now! I saw you two at last years convention!" Pete said, hopping and making the  
room shake.  
"Oh, yeah. . . We _were _there. Ahaha. . ." Total lie. They slowly backed away.

"Well, I think it's time we made our escape." Riku said.  
"Yep, I got the bomb." Sora said.  
"Why can't we just walk through the door?"  
"Because! I don't wanna." Very childish.  
Sora whipped out a colorful bomb and threw it to the ground, causing a colorful smoke to make it's way across the big room.  
And they made their way out.

* * *

M'kay. That was mega short. I iz sorry. D: Next chapter will be longer, I promise. :D Ideas are welcome!  
This one may be continued. Maybe.


	4. Radical Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Heart II, Square Enix does.  
And on another note, I would like to thank you for the reviews. Muchos Gracias. :D I probably spelled that wrong.  
I would also like to apologize if this chapter is a little lame and slow, I wasted all my brian power (coughALMIGHTYcough) on skits for another reason.

* * *

It was a terribly long day after their visit to the Villains Convention (Insert Evil Music.). They had forgotten to take off there villain outfits and walked into the middle of town. Being the safely protected town that they were, they screeched, yelled in terror, and any other odd noises of pain and fear you could think of. Was it really this hard for villains?  
They kind of felt bad for them if this was how it was for them.  
The thought immediately left their minds as they stared up at a figure standing upon a small building. A shadow cast over the short figure as it jumped down.  
"Fear not my townspeople! For your savor is here!" The light shined down revealing a blonde kid that looked very similar to our own beloved hero Sora.  
"Oh great, another wannabe…" Sora sighed.  
"Are we going to get beat up?" Riku asked no one in particular.  
"Leave my town now, or fear the wrath of my awesomeness of good!" The new hero yelled.  
"Listen kid, we're not villains, this is just a disguise." Sora tried to explain.  
"The name's Radical Roxas!! And I don't believe that for one second." Roxas said.  
Sora ripped off his evil mask and pointed directly at his face.  
"Okay, try and picture a paopu fruit, right here!"  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku whispered.  
"Trying to save myself."  
"And you're not even going to try and save me!? Hey, thanks." Riku almost looked like he was about cry, almost, if you didn't know him.  
Roxas looked at Sora and it became almost obvious that he was having a hard time with this.  
"You have really pretty eyes..." The blonde commented.

After standing around for about five more minutes Sora got impatient. "Do you see any resemblance!?"  
"Huh? Oh I was suppose to do something..." Roxas muttered.  
"I could kill you right now."  
"Man, you are in a bad mood today, huh?" Riku sighed.  
"Sometimes, you really know me, Riku." Sora said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Really?"  
"Mmm, not really."  
Roxas stomped his feet in an attempt to grab the two boys attention.

This was turning out to be eventful.  
"Okay, okay. You do look like Paopu Boy, but I'm not too sure about you." He said pointing to Riku.  
"Well that's fine with me! I'm ou--"  
"You can't just leave me here!" The silver-haired boy yelled. "And why not?"  
"I'll... I'll tell Wakka that it was you who stole his blitzball!"  
"But that was Tidus!" Sora yelled back.  
"He doesn't know that..."  
"My mind is made up! You two are in fact Rikuman and Paopu Boy, oh man, wait till I tell everybody!" Roxas pumped his fist into the air with a grin plastered on his face.  
"No, you can't!"  
"How come?" Roxas pouted.  
"Because we have secret identites."  
"Like secret agents!?"  
"Uhm... Sure?" Riku said, his voice a pitch higher than normal.  
"So what would you do to keep me from... Letting it slip?" Roxas said walking a little closer.  
Sora and Riku huddled together, whispering and making odd noises then Riku shouted out "I GOT ROCK HARD ABS!" and then it fell silent for a while and then they pulled apart. A awkward silence made its way around the three teenage boys.  
"So...?"  
"We've decided, we want you to join our Secret Super Hero Club. SSHC for short. Here's your member's only card and that gets you a discount at any Super Hero Super-Mart. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. Now, we'd like to invite you to our Super-Conference in the newly re-named Radiant Garden. Do you accept?" Riku said in one breath.  
"Do I ever! Do have any Club shirts?"

* * *

Sorry so short.

I hope to continue this in the next chapter, I didn't get to plan anything out this chapter and I'd just started getting ideas toward the end of it. But who knows. Gemmieideas!


	5. UPDATE

Soooo, you won't believe it, but:  
Just came across this again, after publishing this story.

I know my same reviewers probably don't ever get on here anymore just like myself, BUT just in case I have some news.  
I read all of this over and can't believe how full of ideas I (and you guys) was. I want this back, very badly. And I also noticed how retarded I was with all the spelling errors.  
But I'm going to write up another chapter, probably tomorrow, and try to get this started again.

Thank you for all of you guys' reviews in the past, It really kept me going then and it just made me smile so much reading t all again. I'm sorry I pretty much ditched this story, but if you're still interested, I will be offically continuing this story. Unless it's like "Oh hell no, get out of here."


End file.
